Flappy Bird
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: The Motor Inn survivors play a seemingly simple game called Flappy Bird. The results are not pretty.


Carley sighed as she walked around the Motor Inn with her hands shoved in her pockets. It had been two weeks since the St. Johns incident. Not only had they lost two members of the group, the bandits had started targeting them.

"Ah, what the h**l?!"

Carley froze in her steps. "Is that Lee?", she asked out loud before she walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!", Lee called. Carley stepped in and found a surprising sight. Lee Everett was sitting on his bed with an iPad playing some sort of game.

"Hey Carley," he greeted nonchalantly. Carley's jaw dropped. "Is that a freaking iPad?!", she asked incredulously. Lee looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Found it while I was scavenging."

"What're you playing?", she asked.

"Flappy Bird."

"Flappy Bird?", she repeated. "It's this game where you tap the screen to try to make the bird go through the openings without hitting the green pipes. It's so d**n hard. I only made it to 5!", Lee said.

"Oh, come on, Lee. It can't be THAT bad," Carley said with a shrug.

Lee gave her a look. "Wanna bet?", he deadpanned.

* * *

"Aw, come on!", she moaned as she tapped RESTART for the umpteenth time and began tapping the screen. "Why. Can't. I. Get. To. 4?!"

"I told you it was hard," Lee said with a smirk.

"Watch it, Everett," she warned, earning another grin from Lee. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Lilly stepped in. She clearly had just woken up by the look on her face. The two surppresed snickers at the sight of Lilly's hair, which had strands sticking out all over the place.

"What's going on?"

"Playing this game called Flappy Bird," Carley answered as she showed her the iPad. "It's harder than you think it is."

Lilly arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. I can barely make it past 4," said Carley.

Lilly scoffed. "Seriously? Then you must be bad with games like these. Gimme that, I bet I can beat your score."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

* * *

Lilly growled as she tapped the screen rapidly. She hit RESTART for the fifth time. She only managed to get to 2. The brunette groaned loudly, grabbed a piece of wood next to the chair, and banged her head on it.

"That's it. I'm done. I quit," she said as she crossed her arms. Just then, Ben walked over to Lilly. "What're you playing?", he asked. "Flappy Bird," Lilly sighed.

"What?"

"Some game on an iPad Lee found. I can't even get to 5 on this," she sighed. "Really? Can I see that?", he asked. Lilly practically shoved the iPad towards Ben. "Knock yourself out. I'm gonna go take watch," she said as she trudged over to the RV.

Ben was silent for a moment before he looked at the iPad and shrugged.

* * *

"Aw, come on!", he moaned as he looked at his high score, 3. "This game is so stupid!"

"Hi Ben," Clementine said as she walked up to him and stared up at the tall teen with her golden eyes.

"Hi Clem."

"What're you playing?"

"A game called Flappy Bird. You wanna play it? I bet you'll have more luck than I did," he said.

"What do I do?", she asked.

"From what I know, you're supposed to tap the screen to try and get this bird to go through the gaps in between the pipes," he explained as he handed it to her.

"OK."

* * *

Duck zoomed past the RV, nearly knocking Ben down in the process. "Sorry Ben!", he called over his shoulder. The boy skidded to a halt when he saw Clementine sitting on the ground hunched over playing some sort of game on an iPad.

"Hey Clementine! What're ya playing?", he asked. Clementine looked up at the boy. "I'm playing this really hard game called Flappy Bird. It's so hard!", she sighed.

"Really? What's your high score?", Duck asked. Clementine showed him the screen, showing her high score, 1.

"Hey, I bet you that I can beat your score on that!", Duck said with a grin. "Can I play that?"

"Sure," the girl said, happy to give the game to somebody else.

* * *

Duck regretted asking that five minutes later when he hit RESTART for the tenth time.

"Aw, man!", he groaned loudly when the bird immediately crashed into the first green pipe. Just then, his mother walked over to him.

"Hi Ducky," Katjaa greeted as she knelt down.

"Hi Mom."

"What's that?", she asked when she noticed the iPad.

"Clementine said Lee found this. I'm playing this really hard game called Flappy Bird. I can barely make it past 2!"

"It can't be that hard, can it?", Kat asked.

* * *

Kenny sighed as he stepped out of his room. He then gazed at the Motor Inn. Lilly was on watch, Ben was somewhere doing who-knows-what, Lee was nearby talking to Carley, Clementine and Duck were playing soccer, Katjaa was playing a game on an iPad- wait, what?

The man rose an eyebrow and walked over to his wife.

"Hi hon," he greeted. Katjaa looked up at him with a slightly frustrated look.

"Hi Ken."

"Where the h**l did you get that?"

"Duck told me that Lee found this during a supply run."

"Lee found that and didn't tell anyone?"

"He probably forgot to. Anyway, Duck showed me this game called Flappy Bird. He was right when he said it was hard. I only got to 5," Katjaa said with a sigh.

"A high score of 5? Come on, baby, it can't be that hard," he said as Kat handed him the iPad.

* * *

Several minutes later, a loud cry could be heard all the way from the ruined town of Macon.

"F**K THIS GAME!"


End file.
